custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mokatu
History Mokatu is a member of the House of Kihanu - and after Zerkah, heir to the title of Lord of the House. He was raised with all the care of a noble child, including the best of educations, but this was cut short as the House's homeland of Talis was invaded by the Malevolent. Mokatu was one of five members of that royal house to escape to the island of Erkelon. Devoid of the grand wealth of the House's estate, Mokatu was raised in similar circumstances to those around him - and led him to develop a stronger affinity for ordinary Matoran than for nobles. A few weeks before the events of Awakening, Mokatu was transformed into a Toa. Mokatu was very reluctant to accept this change, as it meant returning to the forefront of attention and doing things he didn't enjoy doing - as well as being under the orders of fellow noble Zerkah. Several months passed before he accepted his newfound role of Toa and joined the team as an archer - during which time, he inadvertently found another member of the Toa Vihagu team, Jetera. Mokatu fought in the battles of Talis, Seerox and Verius - at the last of which he disappeared for a time, fighting alone in the swamps. When not on the field, Mokatu worked with the trappers and inventors that hunted game in the forests of Le-Erkelon, creating a variety of traps and tools of war - including his weapon of choice, the Mangai Bow. Personality Mokatu is a free spirit and an introverted loner, who can come across as only looking out for himself and disregarding of the interests of others. He is almost always reluctant to give in to the wishes of his teammates. Those that know him well, though, know that he is passionate about creation, and skilled at coming up with solutions to problems. Mokatu also has a trickster side, known to play people's emotions for humor. Powers As the Toa Vihagu of Air, Mokatu can control wind currents, the density of the air, and individual gas molecules. He wields the Mangai Bow, a bow co-created with fellow Toa Drainu, and a set of Scythian Arrows, projectiles with curved blades that are easily controlled by elements. Example powers *Cyclone Arrow: After firing one of his Scythian arrows, Mokatu reaches out with his air power to cause the projectile in the air to twist. When twisted rapidly, it creates an expanding current of air behind it, that causes people or objects that are close to its flight path to be pushed by wind after the arrow passes by. When it hits its target, the wind force will push the target back a distance. *Piercing Arrow: A variant of the Cyclone Arrow, the Piercing Arrow travels much faster than the Cyclone Arrow, and its current does not expand to the sides of the arrow. The rotating arrow will, however, drill into enemies' armor, causing far more damage than a regular or Cyclone Arrow. *Stepping Stones: Mokatu increases the density of a portion of air, until it is dense enough to hold his weight for a second. Mokatu can use this power to effectively climb into the sky. *Aerobuilder: A more powerful version of Stepping Stones, Mokatu creates multiple dense "objects" in the air, then launches them against enemies. The "objects" do not cause harm by weight, but the pressure of the attack stuns enemies. *Sonic Boom: Mokatu attaches his Hagah Bow to his back, and grabs and releases the bowstring with his heel. He then uses the propulsion of the bow to launch into the air. Most potent when used when he is already in flight, where the propulsion of the bow will launch him into supersonic speed and create a sonic boom around him. *Cutting Blades: Mokatu uses his Scythian Arrows as a pair of blades. The wind-sensitive nature of the arrows allows them to be drawn and struck at high speeds, and launch tiny air currents into enemies with every stroke. Relationships *The Toa Vihagu **Zerkah -- team leader, family member **Ayen -- teammate **Drainu -- friend **Jetera -- friend, brother-in-arms **Saidon -- friend **Therina -- teammate **Makaen -- teammate **Shaju -- teammate **Emekal - mentor Appearances *Meeting *Power *Resurgence (mentioned) Gallery Outfits Trivia *Like all members of the Toa Vihagu, Mokatu is based on a person Stormjay Rider knows in real life. **Mokatu's real-life counterpart is also a BIONICLE MOCist, and he and Stormjay Rider have co-built several MOCs, including his previous two selfMOCs. Jekah is an earlier example of such a co-created MOC. Category:Spirit Shadows Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air